Different Alliances For The Dragon Slayer
by AbyssFromHell
Summary: What would've happened if our poor dragon slayer was framed for something he hadn't done? Will he meet someone he wouldn't think of meeting anytime soon? Lots of things to be revealed. Takes place after Edolas Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Different Alliances For The Dragon Slayer

Chapter 1 - Alliances made.

What would've happened if our poor dragon slayer was framed for something he hadn't done? Will he meet someone he wouldn't think of meeting anytime soon? Lots of things to be revealed. Takes place after Edolas Arc.

"But Master I didn't burnt down the whole village!" Someone exclaimed with innocence in his eyes and heart.

"Natsu, we have reports that when you were at a mission with Lucy and Gray, you burnt down the village you were protecting from the dark guild. Instead of you killed every single of them and the council wants to take you in custody, as Fairy Tail's third master, I ask you to have faith in yourself." Makarov spoke and rushed into his office while leaving everyone speechless.

"Natsu, it's time for you to leave." Doranbolt said as he went closer to Natsu and grabbed his arms and place handcuffs on them. Doranbolt then led Natsu outside the guild hall while everyone were just looking at him and were too shocked to do anything. The most shocking thing was Erza didn't even touch her strawberry cake!

Mirajane was just shocked as Erza, she wasn't working on the bar right now. Mirajane was wondering if Natsu could actually do something like that, everyone knew that Natsu had the tendency of going overboard but this was more than going overboard and she was not going to believe that Natsu killed people.

**With Lahar, Doranbolt and Natsu**

"You are the guy who arrested Jellal, aren't you?" Natsu asked while pointing at Lahar.

"Yes, is there a problem with it?" Lahar said in a calm and collected voice. Natsu just shook his head in response, the whole ride went in the silence after it.

When they arrived at the prison, Natsu was a bit terrified because of all those criminals there and the ones whom he had defeated in the past. Thankfully Natsu was in the same cell as an old friend or enemy, his name is Jellal. When Natsu first saw Jellal in the same cell as his, he was quite shocked.

"Jellal..." Natsu muttered loud enough for Jellal to hear.

"Natsu Dragneel, what are you doing here?" Jellal asked while motioning Natsu to sit. The cell wasn't much comfy, it was more like a normal prison cell.

"Well, I'm framed for burning down a whole village including the people there." Natsu spoke quietly as he took a seat opposite of Jellal.

"I doubt you can actually kill someone." Jellal whispered.

**1 Week later**

Erza was at the Magic Council prison to visit Jellal and Natsu, she was there to inform Natsu that they are going to Tenrou Island for the S-class trials. Erza was being escorted to Natsu's cell by Lahar. When they reach the cell, Erza saw Natsu talking to Jellal. Titania was shocked to see her childhood friend talking with her ex-guild member. Erza walked towards the Cell and the voice made by her boots made Jellal and Natsu turn their attention to her.

"Look who is here..." Natsu muttered quietly as he noticed Erza walking towards his cell.

"Natsu look I'm here to inform you that we are going to the Tenrou Island for-" Erza was cut off by Natsu.

"The S-class trials, right?" Natsu finished as Erza just nodded.

"Look Natsu I know that you are angry at us because we didn't help you with this case but we can't do anything in front of Magic Council.." Erza said as she touched Natsu's hand slightly.

"It's not that anymore. I'm happy now, I have a friend with me. What else would I need?" Natsu said while he pointed towards Jellal.

"Erza Scarlet, the visiting time is over, please leave." Lahar said as he walked towards Erza and escorted her outside the prison.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Jellal questioned in concern for his friend.

"Yeah.." Natsu said with tears in his eyes.

**1 Year Later**

It had been an year since Natsu was taken in custody by the Magic Council and in this year lots of things happened, like the core members of Fairy Tail disappearing after Acnologia attacked the island, Jellal regained his memories.

Natsu and Jellal were talking to each other so the time could pass easily, when they heard someone screaming for help. Natsu and Jellal ran towards the iron bars of their cell to see what was going on and what they saw was preposterous. They were witnessing the cell guards being beaten by 2 women. When the guards were defeated they started moving towards Natsu and Jellal's cell.

The 2 women undid their cloaks, the 2 unknown women were none other than Ultear and Meredy. Ultear used her Arc of Time to rewind the cell's iron bars.

"Jellal, we are here to free you from this prison." Ultear said as she walked inside the cell with Meredy following her.

"No, I have to repay for my sins and I can't run away from a prison after what I've done." Jellal said as he declined Ultear's offer.

"That's why we're here, we need you to join us, we are going to make an independent guild and our goal will be to destroy every dark guild and free this world from Zeref." Ultear explained while praying that the azure haired man would accept her offer.

"Okay but I have a condition." Jellal accepted the offer but he had a condition.

"Go ahead." Ultear said while Meredy walked right behind her.

"I want Natsu to join us, with him we'll be able to destroy the dark guilds with relative ease." Jellal said as he shocked the other 3 people with him.

"Why me, Jellal?" Natsu questioned with a frown on his face.

"Because I can't leave you here Natsu, you are the one who saved Erza from me and I'd like to repay the favor." Jellal explained his motives to Natsu.

"Okay." Natsu grinned like his old self after a long time.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have to leave before they dispatch Wizard Saints." Meredy interjected between the conversation.

"Right!" Ultear shouted as they all got out of the cell and were running outside the prison.

Ultear, Meredy, Jellal and Natsu were currently hiding in an abandoned castle, which Ultear had already found and she got everything which would make them comfortable. Currently Natsu was eating fire while Jellal was reading a book about Heavenly Body Magic and lastly Meredy and Ultear were watching the news of them breaking out of the prison. Apparently Magic Council had deployed the 8th Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis to search for them.

"Are they mad or something?" Natsu questioned as he heard what Ultear and Meredy were talking about.

"I know right, sending Jura Neekis a single Wizard Saint, while we have 4 wizards who are as strong as Wizard Saints." Ultear said as she thought about the same thing Natsu was.

"Who is the 4th person?" Natsu questioned while thinking who could be the 4th person.

"Idiot. It's you." Meredy said as she punched Natsu in the head. That's mean, isn't it?

"Okay but did you really have to hit me?" Natsu asked while rubbing his head where Meredy punched him.

"Anyways moving on from the topic, what is our guild's name?" Jellal asked out of the blue.

"Well, we wanted it to be Crime Sorcière, but if you want you can change." Ultear said while looking at Jellal and Natsu's face.

"Well.. we're fine with the name but what about the guild insignia?" Natsu asked with Jellal agreeing with him.

"It will be like..." Ultear explained and placed the guild insignia on Natsu and Jellal. Natsu had the guild mark placed on his right shoulder and Jellal had his placed on back. (It's hard to describe the insignia so you can check it wherever you want)

Later, while they were having dinner, suddenly they heard knock on the castle's door. Jellal and Natsu went to check who was there. When they opened the door, they saw about 10 people standing outside, they were looking ready to attack them.

"Give us all your money." One of them said, he was a tall guy with brown hair. When Natsu and Jellal didn't give in his request, they were ready to attack them. One of them attacked Natsu but in return he just sidestepped and dodged the attack, Natsu then grabbed the guy who tried to attack him and punched him in the face knocking him out. Jellal used Heavenly Arrows and knocked out the other 9 thugs.

Natsu and Jellal high fived each other. Later, Jellal used Meteor and threw all the thugs somewhere far from the castle. Currently Natsu was talking to Jellal on his magic power.

"My strength has drastically decreased in his 1 year.." Natsu sighed with his hands covering his head.

"Why don't you practice your dragon slayer spells?" Jellal suggested with a smile.

"That is a good idea!" Natsu shouted as he jumped and roared fire.

"Let's go to sleep for now." Jellal said as he grabbed Natsu and walked towards the rooms.

**Next Day**

Natsu and Jellal were outside practicing their skills, even though Jellal is stronger than Natsu, he was having a hard time since both of them didn't use their magic for like 1 year. Ultear and Meredy were cooking breakfast for them.

"**Fire Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" **Natsu shouted as he punched the air, releasing a giant, high-speed flaming blast in shape of a fist, when the fist connected with Jellal, there was a loud explosion and when the smoke died down, Natsu could see Jellal in scratches.

"Good job boys, but now time for breakfast." Ultear said as she and Meredy brought food for 4 of them.

When they all were done eating food, Natsu thought about their first mission.

"What is going to be our first mission?" Natsu questioned Ultear.

"We have to take down a dark guild called Dark Scythe." Ultear said as she showed everyone the map of the guild hall.

"What's the plan?" Meredy asked out of the blue.

"We are going to use Ultear's Arc of Time to destroy all the exit paths, whereas Natsu and I are going to enter the place from the top and Meredy you are going to protect Ultear. Got it everyone?" Jellal explained his plan to everyone and they nodded at response.

**After 2 hours**

Crime Sorcière were ready for their first mission. They were outside the hall and luckily no one was outside. Ultear destroyed the walls, which became rubble and blocked all the exits.

Natsu and Jellal were ready for Meredy's signal. They saw a sword flying in the air and quickly destroyed the top of the guild hall.

Jellal used Heavenly Beams to take out the members and Natsu used his Fire Dragon Slayer spells to burn down everyone. When every member was defeated, a man wearing a cloak came out and took out his scythe. He quickly slashed the scythe towards Natsu and Jellal, luckily they both had top notch reflexes and jumped out of the way.

"Natsu you go out and take care of Ultear and Mered, I'll handle this guy." Jellal said as Natsu nodded at his words and jumped out of the hall and he began to search for Ultear and Meredy.

"Let's do this old geezer. _**Heavenly Arrows!"**_ Jellal challenged the person and used Heavenly Arrows to attack him. When the arrows were about to connect to the person in the cloak, he moved his scythe in front of him and the weapon blocked the arrows.

"You leave me with no choice." Jellal said as placed his right hand on the ground and his left hand pointing towards the sky. Black clouds appeared and suddenly a meteor attacked the place after the smoke died down, the cloaked person who was supposedly the master was knocked out.

**With Natsu and Others**

Natsu almost tracked down Ultear and Meredy and when he did, he saw them fighting off like 50 dark guild members.

"_**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**_" Natsu shouted as he ignited both of his hands in flame and brought them together, making a huge ball made out of fire and then he threw the ball at his enemies. The attack was so efficient that every enemy got knocked out.

"Thanks for saving us but we could've handle them ourselves." Ultear said as she blushed a bit.

"Jellal told me to look out for both of you." Natsu said as he walked towards the rubble of the Dark Scythe's guild hall.

"Okay.." Ultear said as she turned her face down and her voice had disappointment in it.

**Later**

Currently Crime Sorcière were in their guild hall, which is a big castle. Natsu was in his room trying to sleep but he couldn't, so he got out of the castle and started walking towards Magnolia. But when he was about to get out of the area, he stepped on a small tree branch and it made voice loud enough for Jellal, Meredy and Ultear to hear. The trio quickly got out of the castle and were ready to fight if it was an enemy.

When they reached the spot where the voice came from, they saw Natsu sitting under a tree and they could see sadness in his face. Ultear and Jellal walked up to him while Meredy returned to the castle to keep it safe.

"Natsu?" Ultear said as she sat beside Natsu.

"Yes?" Natsu asked as he forced a smile on his face and looked towards Ultear.

"Where were you going?" Ultear asked with concern in her voice.

"I.. wasn't able to sleep. So I was thinking about checking Magnolia out and see if Fairy Tail is doing good." Natsu explained as he placed his face in both of his hands.

"Natsu, I know that they are your family but try asking that question from your heart, do you think checking on the people who betrayed you is the right thing to do?" Ultear asked as she put Natsu in deep thoughts.

After thinking for a while, Natsu was on his conclusion.

"No." Natsu said as got up and looked towards his 2 friends. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah." Ultear said as she got up and started walking towards their base and Jellal behind her.

"Hey Ultear?" Natsu asked just before they were about to enter the hideout.

"Yes?" Ultear replied.

"Could you.. please sleep with.. me?" Natsu exclaimed quickly but in a hushed tone.

"Why do you want me to sleep with you?" Ultear questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Because, whenever I missed Igneel, Mira used to help me sleep and Erza would knock me out." Natsu explained in a shy way.

"Alright..." Ultear said as she followed Natsu into his room silently.

**Next Day**

When sun rays shine on Ultear's face, she was instantly awake and when she removed the comforters, she realized she was naked and when she removed the comforters from Natsu, he was naked as well.

"Naaaaaaatsu!" Ultear screamed but only loud enough so it would not go outside the room.

Yo guys, Abyss here and well, sorry for my absence, well I was working on this and studying a lot for my exams. Also guys due to the amount of hate I got on "The Demon General and Empire's strongest" because too many time skips and the filler in the anime made me rethink, should I go with Manga or Anime so yeah. Also another note, I think most of you know ValinNight and he is a good friend of mine and I loved his story called "Tenrou Group Lives on" so I'll be doing something similar to it, so be prepared.

-Abyss


	2. Chapter 2

Different Alliances For The Dragon Slayer

Chapter 2 - Looking out for Fairy Tail

"What is it, Ultear?" Natsu said as he got up and rubbed his eyes, it was a sign showing that he is sleepy.

"Look at yourself." Ultear whispered as she hid her body with the comforters. Natsu looked at himself and saw he was naked and realized Ultear is also naked, that's why she is hiding herself.

"You.. and me.. I mean we did it?" Natsu mumbled quietly as he put 2 and 2 together. Ultear nodded while blushing.

"Wake up Ultear and Natsu!" Jellal shouted from the dining room.

"Quickly get ready." Ultear said as she hopped inside Natsu's bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Do I have feelings for her?" Natsu asked himself and was thinking the thing over and over again. In a bit, Ultear came out from the bathroom wearing a towel which was hiding her breasts and thighs a bit..

"Hey Ultear, I'd like to ask you for a favor.." Natsu asked silently as he saw Ultear change into different clothes in front of him... this got our poor dragon slayer a nosebleed.

"What is it Natsu?" Ultear said as she finishing changing clothes and sat beside Natsu who now was ready, apparently he changed his clothes while she was taking a bath.

"Would you help me move on?" Natsu said as he placed a hand on Ultear's hand.

"Natsu... I'd love to help you." Ultear said as she moved closer to Natsu.

"Then lets move on together, I'll help you move on from your past and you'll help me move on from Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he leaned closer into Ultear's face, their noses were touching each other.

"Stop the talk and kiss me dammit!" Ultear shouted on Natsu's face, this got the dragon slayer back into his senses and he kissed her passionately.

Ultear slipped her tongue into Natsu's mouth and their tongue's were fighting for dominance. After a long fight Natsu won and they both parted due to lack of oxygen.

"Nat-" Ulter was cut off by Natsu kissing her again and this time wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly they heard the door opening and saw Meredy and Jellal's mouth open.

"What the.. HELL IS GOING ON?!" Meredy raged as just saw her 'mother' kissing Natsu.

"Is there a problem with me kissing someone, young lady?" Ultear said as she quickly broke the kiss.

"No..." Meredy said as she backed down and hid behind Jellal.

"So what are we going to do today?" Natsu asked Jellal as he follow everyone outside the room.

"We are going for a small vacation.. to Magnolia." Jellal said as he changed his expression in every 2 seconds.

"I pass..." Natsu said as he looked down.

"We are doing this for you..." Meredy said as she turned towards Natsu.

"But-" Natsu was cut off by Ultear placing a finger on his lip.

"Just let us help you." Ultear said as she took Natsu's hand in hers and they started walking outside the castle.

_At Fairy Tail _

It had been an year since Team Tenrou went missing due to Acnologia and Zeref, they were broken till now but some of them had different plans, like Mirajane, Jet and Droy. Due to 1 contendor not joining, Mirajane volunteered to stay here and look after the guild but after what happened to Tenrou, she started training herself a lot.. A LOT. Mirajane right now could be compared to Laxus without Dragon Slayer magic.

Currently everyone from FT were discussing financial matter when Romeo barged into the guild, this caught everone's attention.

"We have a problem!" Romeo said as he caught his breath.

"What is it Romeo?!" Mirajane said as she ran towards Romeo.

"Remember Jellal? He is here with 3 more people." Romeo said as he stopped breathing heavily and caught his breath.

"But why in Magnolia?" Mirajane asked herself and then it hit her...

_Flashback_

_"Back already i see?" Mirajane asked Erza with her usual smile._

_"Yeah, didn't have much time." Erza said as she sat on a seat at the bar and asked for her favorite strawberry cake._

_"So how is Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she served Erza the strawberry cake._

_"He seems to be in a good shape, he doesn't smile anymore though. But good news, Jellal and Natsu are locked in the same cell." Erza said with a smile._

_"I see.." _  
><em>Flashback Ends<em>

"It's Natsu! he is coming here with Jellal." Mirajane annonced excitedly as she jumped off the seat.

This made everyone smile, who were present at the guild hall.

"But the other 2?" Romeo questioned.

"Ultear and Meredy." An unknown voice announced as they entered the guild hall.

"Who are you?" Mirajane questioned as she emitted dark aura.

"Really? you people have forgotten me?" The person said as he walked towards Mira. "I didn't expect this from you Mira."

"N..Natsu?!" Mirajane said as she stopped emitting dark aura and hugged the person known as Natsu who just nodded.

"You're back forever right? You won't leave us right?" Romeo asked he jumped happily.

"No, he won't come back here." Someone said with 2 cloaked people behind him.

"And why would you say that?" Mirajane replied with her demon side showing itself...

"Because he joined Crime Sorciere.." Ultear said as she removed the hood of her cloak with Meredy and Jellal doing the same.

"So why are you here then?" Macao questioned with anger building inside him.

"To say Hi to you.. and we heard that you guys are going to join Grand Magic Games? are you sure because with only 1 strong mage, you can't do much.." Jellal said as he moved forward.

"Yeah we are because we have to keep Fairy Tail 1st." Romeo replied with courage in his eyes.

"Courage isn't the only thing which helps you win." Natsu said as he turned around and started walking back.

"Stop right there, Natsu Dragneel. We've been fighting ever since we've been kids and I challenge you to a fight." Mira said with courage in her voice, it also shocked everybody that Mira was going to fight Natsu, she has been training for 1 year and Natsu was in jail, they thought it would be a brutal beat up.

"Oh? I accept but why don't we make it more interesting..." Natsu said as he stopped in his tracks and turned to see Mirajane.

"And how are we going to do that?" Mirajane said with her demonic side coming out.

"If you lose, you'll join us and if I lose I'll join Fairy Tail once again.." Natsu said as he took of his cloak revealing his full body. He hadn't change much except that his body was more toned and he looked more mature.

"Natsu are you out of your mind?!" Ultear and Meredy shouted in unison.

"Calm down." Natsu said as he walked towards Mira.

"I accept." Mira said as he shook hands with Natsu.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Everyone were at the beach waiting for the mega battle to occur. Jellal, Ultear and Meredy were hiding so none of the residents notices them.

"GO!" Macao shouted as the battle started.

Natsu just stood at his place whereas Mira turned into Satan Soul. Mirajane flew into the air using her wings.

"Chickening out?" Natsu mocked as he side stepped as he dodged one of the beams shot towards him.

"Not in a 100 years!" Mirajane said as she flew towards Natsu hoping that it would scare him. But she was wrong, so wrong.. SO wrong.

"_**Fire Drive."**_ Natsu said as his aura became stronger by every second and stopped when he looked like Gildarts in his full power, fire surrounded him and he looked like as if he was consumed by it.

"I've never seen Natsu use this spell.." Ultear said as she was confused but not for long.

"I taught him this spell." Jellal said as he calmly watched the fight. "This is Natsu's win unless Mira pulls of something else."

Mira was taken aback, she did not expect him to pull this off, but little did Natsu know that she had attainted another take over which was stronger than Halpas? Nope he did not.

"_**Satan Soul:**__** Zerstörer.**_" Mirajane said as light hid her body and in a bit she was revealed to be something new, She had 2 horns on her head, she wore a black suit (Something like Halpas) and her hands turned into sharp blade and lastly she had 1 demonic wing and 1 angelic wing on her back.

"Now I don't think Natsu stands a chance." Wakaba said with most of the guild members agreeing.

"Oooh new take over? 1 thing, I don't care." Natsu said as he kept himself calm and his expression was the same. This shocked Mirajane, how could someone not be scared of this.

"We'll see! Less talk, Fight more!" Mirajane said as her wings flapped and she flew into the air and started firing white and black beams at Natsu which he easily dodged.

For Natsu, this was getting boring but at the same time exciting. Natsu quickly did a somersault and jumped high into the air and kicked Mira in her abdomen causing the demon to fall down.

"_**Demonic Arrows!"**_ Mirajane shouted as her demonic wing became large and started shooting arrows at Natsu, he dodged most of them but the ones he couldn't dodge hit him in his shoulders and stomach causing the dragon slayer to step back.

"Grr.. _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **_Natsu said as he lit his hand in flames and jumped towards Mira to punch her but failed sadly. Mirajane quickly grabbed his hand slammed him down into the ground.

This fight was same as old times.

Most of the fight was Mirajane beating Natsu, but sometimes Natsu did quite a damage. After 30 minutes of intense fighting they both were covered in bruises and were panting heavily.

"You won't win." Mirajane said as she panted.

"Same goes for you." Natsu said as he grinned and turned off his Fire Drive.

"Lets end this with 1 strong move.." Mirajane said as she charged magic in her hands through the wings.

"Whatever.." Natsu said as he stood in his place.

"_**Demonic Wave!"**_ Mirajane shouted as she shot a huge amount of angelic and demonic energy at Natsu, who in place didn't even move an inch. And when it hit him, he realized something, demonic magic wasn't doing anything to him, only Angelic magic.

"Natsu!" Everyone shouted as they saw the young dragon slayer being hit by a huge amount of energy. When the dust died down they saw Natsu standing there without a single scratch.

"How is that possible.. I used all my power in that attack." Mirajane said as she saw Natsu standing at his place as if nothing happened.

"If you are going to fight like this Mira, you should've joined us the minute I entered Magnolia." Natsu mocked which made Mira angry.

_**"Demonic Fist"**_ Mira said as she collected black colored energy in her hand and jumped towards Natsu.

"_**Heavenly Fire Dragon's Fist"**_ Natsu said and smirked as White flames came around his fist and he answered Mira's attack with his own attack. The clash was so intense that almost every single spot on the battlefield became crater and was destroyed.

"This is Natsu's win... most probably." Jellal whispered and mumbled the last part to himself as he saw this.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure Jellal that we should try this?" Natsu asked Jellal as he looked into his eyes._

_"Yes." Jellal replied as he walked about 10 feet away from Natsu and collected energy._

_"Here goes nothing!" Jellal said as he punched down a lot of magical energy into the ground and it attacked Natsu but surprisingly it didn't hurt him, but powered him up as he lit his hand, the flames were white._

_"Thanks Jellal." Natsu said as they high fived._

_Flashback Ends._

A lot of dust collected around Mira and Natsu and when the dust died down to reveal...

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Hey guys, so been a while since I updated anything and well here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I have to say 1 thing, I'll not be updating Akame Ga Kill fanfiction anytime soon because i'm not getting much time to write this and I have to read the whole Manga.. again to think of something new.

Also, I'll put up a poll and I want you guys to vote there!

-Abyss


	3. Chapter 3

Different Alliances for The Dragon Slayer

Chapter 3 - Fixing relationships and catching up for the lost year.

The dust died to reveal... Natsu and Mira standing in front of each other and their fists clashing with each other.

"You.. win." Mirajane said as she fell down on the ground, shocking everyone. Fairy Tail member's started running towards Mirajane to take her to infirmary.

"Leave her to me." Natsu said as he picked up Mirajane bridal style and started walking away from Fairy Tail members with Crime Sorciere following him.

_**Mangolia's outskirts**_

"Natsu, shouldn't we take Mirajane to a hospital or something? she is injured." Meredy said as she followed Natsu.

"That wouldn't be necessary. Jellal do you think our _**Meteor**_ could beat mine?" Natsu said to Meredy and asked Jellal a question which put the red tattoo man in thoughts.

"I think so since yours is enhanced.. but why are you asking that? You haven't even mastered the spell yet." Jellal explained after thinking a lot.

"Let's have a race." Natsu said as he got in a stance and glanced at Jellal, only to be meet with a glare.

"_**Heavenly Fire Dragon Mode**_" Natsu said as flame surrounded him and then it turned white.

"_**Meteor!**_" Natsu and Jellal shouted as they were surrounded by golden light and they shot towards their hideout at the speed of a meteor.

In 5 minutes, they reached the castle and Jellal left to get Meredy and Ultear, leaving Natsu and Mirajane alone.

"You are so stubborn, Mira." Natsu said to Mirajane thinking that she was unconscious.

"And you are so cold Natsu.." Mirajane said with her eyes barely opened.

"Being in jail has changed me.." Natsu said as he place Mirajane on his bed and brought first aid kit and started treating her wounds.

"Ouch! Don't touch me there.." Mirajane shouted at Natsu, apparently he had hurt her thighs and by mistake he placed his hand around her inner thighs and was about to move near her panties..

"Why? We used to take bath together all the time when we were kids and we even took bath together before Lisanna went to Edolas.." Natsu said as he started rubbing her panties and it started soaking with a wet spot there.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as she gripped the sheets.

"Would you like to go ahead?" Natsu asked as he rubbed her in a rough way and Mirajane just nodded.

"Why are we doing this in the first place anyway?" Mirajane asked as she stopped moaning for a bit. "Aren't you dating Ultear?"

"I'm dating her but I love you as well." Natsu said as he slid the panties and started rubbing her pussy.

"Ahh.. Natsu.. stop... teasing me.." Mirajane said between moans and she gripped the sheets more tightly.

"It's going to be more fun, don't worry." Natsu said as he inserted a finger into Mirajane's pussy. When Mirajane started moaning a lot, Natsu inserted 2 more fingers inside her and started fingering her hard. Suddenly she felt something coming and Mirajane knew what it was..

"Natsu.. I'm gonna.. cum..." Mirajane said between moans as her whole body was now covered in sweat.

"Release the stress." Natsu said as he fingered her roughly this time.

"Natsu.. I'm.. NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSU!" Mirajane shouted as she came and suddenly she realized she was dreaming.

"Mira, what happened to you? Did you have a nightmare?" Natsu asked with concern filled voice.

"I had a weird dream.." Mirajane said as she covered herself with comforter.

"Which was?" Natsu asked as he got into the bed same as Mirajane and wrapped his arms around her in a protective way.

"You were treating my wounds and suddenly you started fingering me.." Mirajane said with embarrassment and her face was as red as Erza's hair..

"Did I force you into it or you agreed to it in the dream?" Natsu asked as grabbed Mirajane tighter and then brought her close to him.

"You can say.. I agreed on it.." Mirajane said with a crimson blush across her face. Suddenly she felt jolt through her body as she saw Natsu rubbing her through the panties. In about 1 minute, the panty was soaked in Mirajane's juices..

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned and breathed heavily as she felt Natsu taking off her panties and throwing them away. Natsu started fingering Mirajane with his 2 fingers.. In 2 minutes Mirajane was on edge and could cum any second now..

"Natsu.. i'm coming.. NAAAAAATSU!" Mirajane came as she started breathing heavily and Natsu's fingers were covered in her love juices.

"Your wish completed ." Natsu said as he placed his fingers in front of Mirajane's mouth and in about a moment she sucked the fingers.

"Thanks.. I guess.." Mirajane said with a blush covering her face.

"You're welcome and this stays between us only." Natsu said as he exited the room and went for kitchen.

'Thank god that they taught me how to cook.' Natsu thought as he cooked toast and bacon.

**Later that Night.**

Currently Natsu was sleeping peacefully, suddenly his dream turned into a nightmare.

_Dream_

"Igneel! are you the strongest dragon out there?" A very young Natsu asked his foster father Igneel.

"You can say one of the strongest dragons out there because I'm the almighty King of Fire Dragons.. but there is only 1 dragon that can rival my power.. It's name is Acnologia.." Igneel told Natsu as he sighed.

"But I'm sure you'll kick his butt!" Natsu said as he climbed over Igneel and they left to meet Grandeeney.

_Later in that dream_

Currently Natsu was asleep as he played with Wendy quite a lot, whereas Igneel was ready for something else... and that something was Zeref..

"Leave this place right now, Zeref!" Igneel shouted as his eyes were filled with fire..

"I'm just here to see _my precious creation_ E.-" Zeref was cut off by Igneel.

"He isn't your creation anymore! E.N.D. is sealed inside that filthy book." Igneel said in pure rage.

"I don't think so... even though his real self is sealed in by the book, you were the one who tried to kill him and that gives you no right to call him your son, so I want you to hand over Natsu to me." Zeref said with a smirk crossing his face.

"Bu.. as you wish _Lord_ Zeref." Igneel said as he went inside the cave and picked up Natsu gently and handed him over to Zeref.

Zeref carefully took sleeping Natsu in his hands and vanished away, leaving a sad Igneel.

_Later on_

"So you're telling me that Igneel gave me to you?" Natsu said as he took in everything. The moment Natsu woke up Zeref told him everything that happened but in altered way.

"Yes and he gave this scarf as a gift to you." Zeref said as he handed Natsu a white scarf made out of dragon scales.

"Thank you." Natsu said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"So Natsu I'll make you physically and mentally stronger.. oh and I'll teach you another type of slayer magic, if you don't mind." Zeref said with a smirk.

"Yosh! I'm in!" Natsu said as he jumped in excitement.

_Dream ends_

'That is Zeref? I was raised by him? Igneel gave me to him? What the heck is going on?' Natsu thought as he clutched his head in pain.

Suddenly Natsu's body was surrounded by black magic and he got all the answers he wanted.

(AN - Ain't telling what happened.. gonna keep it a secret :3)

_**Later at Training Ground**_

"Natsu, you seem to be stronger than usual..." Jellal said as he fell down. Right now Jellal was training with Natsu and right now they were having a physical fight, they weren't using magic.

"Time for magical battle?" Natsu said as he ignored Jellal's last statement.

"Okay." Jellal replied as he took battle stance.

"_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_" Natsu shouted as he jumped at Jellal and tried to lit his hand on fire but couldn't for some reason? Jellal just sidestepped to dodge the attack.

"Something's wrong with Natsu.." Meredy announced as she saw the battle take place.

"Yup." Mirajane and Ultear said at the same time.

"_**Fire Dragon's Roa-**_" Natsu roared but no fire came out of his mouth? Something was wrong with Natsu..

Natsu then realized that something was wrong with him, he thought what could have happened to him? Then Natsu realized that what happened after the dream wasn't any dream? Suddenly fire surrounded Natsu and when the flames died down, Natsu was revealed unharmed and a tattoo on his hand.. (Just like Gray have when he got Demon Slayer magic)

"What the fuck.." Everyone said as their jaws dropped.

"Hehe.." Natsu said as he punched Jellal with black flames covering his fist.

"That hurts..." Jellal said as he fell down.

"Lets get serious.." Natsu said...

XOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Hey guys, new chapter up and sorry for it being so small, as I've been sick a lot lately but I didn't want you guys to wait much so here it is.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Next time on Different Alliances for Dragon Slayer_

_"__**Fire Demon's Demonic Wings"**_ _Natsu shouted as black wings made out of fire came out of his back and he started flying._

_"What the fuck happened to him?" Mirajane asked with awe._

_"Who knows.." Ultear and Mirajane said as they held their breathe's._

_"Bring it on.." Jellal said as he got into a battle stance._


End file.
